Vuela
by PateticaEnamorada
Summary: Magos y muggles. Cada uno siente la adrenalina a su manera. Personalmente prefiero la forma muggle. Peligro. Vértigo. No mires atrás. Libre. Déjate los pulmones en el aire. Roza el mar bajo tus dedos. Grita. S&R a mi manera.


**DISCLAMER:** _Nada de esto es mío. Sólo el argumento. Personajes y terminología proceden de la rubia millonaria inglesa que todos sabemos quien es._

**RECOMENDACIONES: **_Escucha la canción Candy - Aggro Santos ft. Kimberly Wyatt. Te meterá en ambiente y es realmente refrescante. Aunque el argumento no tenga nada que ver con la historia._

* * *

¿Le es posible al ser humano tocar el cielo con las manos? ¿Es posible volar? Posiblemente si esto se lo preguntases a un muggle podría decirte que con un paracaídas, puenting, aviones, helicópteros y demás. Si en cambio se lo preguntases a un mago, te diría que gracias a las escobas y la magia oscura, todo es posible. En realidad gracias a toda la magia en sí. Sólo pensándolo detenidamente podrías darte cuenta cual especial es cada uno, pero sólo uno que aún conserve la sensación de peligro. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago. El vértigo mismo elaborando la caída libre en tu estómago. Sólo a la forma muggle.

Los magos están demasiado acostumbrados a tenerlo todo bajo control. A saber que disponen de una varita y los medios para salvarse en un noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces que decidan dar un par de piruetas con sus escobas. Pero los muggles no. Los muggles saben que pueden morir. Que es técnicamente imposible desaparecer del peligro para ponerse a salvo por ellos mismos. Ahí se encuentra el quid de la cuestión. El peligro. La adrenalina en cada decisión que tomas.

Un mago puede sentirse libre volando por el firmamento. Puede sentir ese encogimiento de estómago en una caída libre. Pero siempre tendrá la seguridad de poder reaccionar. De conjurar un medio de escape. Un muggle no. Un muggle caería precipitadamente en el vacío y moriría.

Espeluznante.

Si los magos supieran de montañas rusas, de caídas kilométricas desde altos acantilados, se reirían para después criticar. O preocuparse. O llamarlos locos.

Si los muggles supieran que existen las escobas voladoras y gente que es capaz de volar por sí sola, se reirían para después terminar por llamarse locos. O extrañarse. O pensar que todo es una broma. No creerse nada. Ser un cerrado de mente, pero un loco. Arriesgar su vida pero conocer más allá del horizonte.

¿Adictos a la adrenalina o simples necesitados de medicación? ¿Realmente magos o pirados con un palo?

Un mago agarra la escoba con fuerza. Pasa una pierna por encima. Se sienta y procura acoger la postura más cómoda. Un, dos, tres. Da una patada y sale disparado. Siente el viento en su cara. Sus cabellos despeinados. Está desprotegido y a la vez no. Gira. Hace piruetas. La adrenalina hace de las suyas en su estómago. Sonríe y observa el paisaje genuinamente rojizo y violeta. Recuerda hechos pasados, presentes y sueña con futuros de colores. Con aromas que casualmente se parecen a los que en ese instante olfatea. El rostro rojizo por el frío. Sensación de frescor en cada poro. En cada nueva raíz. Saboreando lentamente cada esencia. Vuelve. Va. Sigue adelante. De pronto, asciende a velocidad vertiginosa para caer libremente. Pero no hay caída libre. No puede saborear ese deje de libertad. Las escobas no permiten sentirse caer libre. Son un motor, un reactor. Si decidieran darle el placer y dejarlo caer sueltamente, tendrían que dejar de funcionar. Y el pobre mago yacería en el suelo. Muerto. Sangrando.

Quizá a este mago en concreto le hubiese gustado. A Sirius le gustaría olvidar. Dejar de existir por un momento.

En cambio un muggle es capaz de parpadear y al segundo siguiente estar cayendo a velocidad vertiginosa en el vacío. Con un mar azul oscuro bajo él. Con el cielo azul claro sobre él. Y con el horizonte frente a él. Se ata una cuerda tras de sí. Se coloca un par de arneses y engancha más. No hay tiempo de pensar. Es mejor no hacerlo. Avanza hacia atrás. Retrocede al máximo. Como echando un vistazo al pasado para asegurarse de que no se olvida de nada allí atrás. Sin pensarlo corre suicidamente hacia el final del puente. Cada paso acelerado, cada zancada es algo que decide dejar atrás. Súbitamente llega al final. No se detiene. No cierra los ojos. Abre los brazos de par en par. Hincha el pecho y está en el aire. Flota. Un, dos. Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Se deja los pulmones en el aire. Siente el estómago revuelto. Lleno de pequeños gusanillos recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Se permite acariciar el aire en sus mejillas. Sólo un instante. Pues siente que cae y cae y cae y cae y vuela. En el vacío. Se detiene justamente para tocar con los dedos el agua azul clein. Está fresquita. Tiran de él hacia arriba. Irremediablemente es necesario volver al pasado. Se queda colgando en el aire. Siendo arrastrado hacia arriba. Pone los pies en el suelo y mira lo que ha hecho. No tiene voz, ha dejado cosas atrás y se siente cual pájaro. Libre.

Remus es libre. Tiene los ojos un poco llorosos. Pero es cosa del viento. Al menos eso quiere creer.

* * *

_Hola ! :D_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. Con algo diferente. Remus/Sirius y Drabble pequeñito. No me gusta mucho el Slash, pero esta pareja tiene algo, en serio. Tampoco es que se mencione que son pareja ni nada, pero mejor que lo leais suponiéndoslo. Aunque también podeis verlo desde el punto de la amistad, queda mejor como si fuesen pareja._

_Después de mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, he vuelto. Aún sigo probando nuevas formas de escritura. No tengo una forma definida y no sé si me gustaría encontrarla._

_Como veis he colocado a Remus como muggle. No es que no fuese a Hogwarts ni nada, es que no viene absolutamente nada de información sobre si alguno de sus parientes era sangre limpia o no. Por eso he decidido que sea totalmente muggle, aunque mago en la práctica._

_Espero hayais escuchado la canción que recomiendo porque es muy importante. Pero si no lo habeis echo no importa. Al menos escuchar un trocito después. ¿Vale? En serio es genial. ;D_

_Besos a todos/as. Sed buenos!_

_Comentarios y opiniones pulsando abajo. ^^_


End file.
